Conventional archery sights are typically mounted to an archery bow such as on the bow riser. These sights utilize target pins that are positioned forward of the bow riser when the sight is mounted to the archery bow. The target pins are vertically spaced from one another, with the position of each being individually set by the archer. These positions can correspond to a predetermined distance to the target. This type of archery sight uses a single point for shot alignment, wherein there is no additional alignment features found between the archer's eye and the target pin. However, because these archery sights utilize only one point for alignment, the archery sight does not produce shot alignment that is consistent from shot-to-shot. This lack of consistency reduces the accuracy of the archer's shot.
To remedy this deficiency, improvements in archery sights employ an aiming aid, such as a “peep sight,” that is used in conjunction with the single-point sight discussed above. The “peep sight” is mounted to the bow string. And when implemented for aligning a shot, the archer looks through the “peep sight” at full draw, or ready-to-shoot position, to the target pin(s). However, for purposes of alignment and ultimately accuracy, the archer must align the center of the “peep sight,” the target pin, and the target.
Although the “peep sight” provides a second point for alignment, this arrangement also has limitations. The “peep sight” may become twisted in the bow string. Such twisting may result in a view of the target pin that is limited or obstructed. Restrictions in the view of the target are likewise associated with the “peep sight” because of the construction of the “peep sight.” Many “peep sights,” for example, are constructed as a plastic ring that with a view area defined by its inside diameter, which is typically only about 3 mm to 6 mm in diameter. Moreover, because the “peep sight” is secured in the center of the bow string, at full draw the position of the “peep sight” is directly in front of the archer's eye. This position may further obstruct the archer's view of the target, regardless of the light conditions (e.g., full day light or low light conditions).
It would therefore be advantageous to improve the archery sights with limited visual obstructions, as well as with features that improve accuracy and alignment such as would improve the archer's ability to quickly align with moving targets in conditions such as low light and thick vegetation.